


Moonage Daydream

by DearHeatherMell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Mantis is ooc from her movie part, and because of the swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: Make me babyMake me know you really careMake me jump into the airDefeating an entire planet might have consequences, but admitting to your teammate that you’re in love while drunk has even more consequences.CHARACTER SWAPPED AU





	Moonage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This one I’m not exactly proud of but it’s somewhat good

It wasn’t unusual to see the Guardians drink their lives away at the local bar on a Tuesday night, but tonight was different. They were able to save the galaxy, again. So, as any alcoholic would do, they celebrated their victory with drinks.

Peter and Mantis were standing on a table, drunk out of their minds. Actually, only Mantis was drunk, completely wasted. 

“INTRODUCING THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE FLARKIN’ GUARDIANS!” Mantis drunkly shouted, raising Peters hand, “MY HALF-BROTHER: PETER EGO!”

People, who’d come to celebrate the Guardians after their second time of saving the galaxy, drunkly cheered them on.

“‘Quill.’” Peter calmly corrected, “I’d prefer to go with ‘Quill.’”

“PETER QUILL!” Mantis shouted again, correcting herself, making the crowd of people cheer even louder than before.

Along in the crowd was Hovat, who wasn’t smiling or cheering. She simply drank her toxic liquid and watched as her team members made a fool out of themselves, as per usual.

The bug lady pointed towards the shirtless, buff, tattooed lady. “Hovat catch me!” 

Mantis jumped off the end of the table, forcing Hovat to drop her drink and catch the drunk lady, bridal style. 

“Why did you jump?” She asked in a monotone voice, “I was drinking that.” 

In the four months they’ve known each other, there could only be so much tolerance one person could handle. Carrying someone is one thing, but forcing to drop their drink is another.

With a drunk giggle, Mantis stroked Hovat‘s cheek with one finger, “To see if you’d really catch me~”

To others, it seemed that Mantis was somewhat getting drunker by the second, even though her drink flew out of her hand.

The buff lady shook her head to express her disappointment, “This is unacceptable for someone who is so weak with liquor.”

“W-whaaaat?” Mantis words started showing a bit of slur, but not bad yet, “I’m not ffflarkin’ weak!” 

“This is probably why Lylla did not come with us to celebrate.”

“Why? Because she doesn’t want to figure out that we switched pants in the bathroom?~” Mantis whispered in Hovats ear, letting out one more giggle.

Not in the mood to deal with anything, Hovat said nothing and carried the bug lady to the bar, sitting her down next to Nebula, who watched everything go down.

“One water for her, please.” Hovat requested, before leaving Mantis and Nebula to be alone together.

Nebula glanced over at the drunk, self-proclaimed, leader of theirs. The whole time, she sat there at the bar drinking and watching. 

“You seem.. Busy.” Nebula said, sipping on her drink.

“I’m alwaysss bussy!” Mantis turned to the bartender, “Get me a Fair Lady my good ssir~” she ordered and turned back to the blue girl.

Lately, it seemed that things between the both of was.. quiet. They haven’t really communicated towards each other for a couple of days and neither could figure out why. 

“Mantis,” Nebula sighed, “I think that we should-“

“What are you drinking?”

“What?”

“What are you drinking?” Mantis repeated, pointing to her cup.

Nebula looked down at her drink, “Uh.. Cola with red wine.”

The drunk bug lady let out a groan and silence formed between them once again. Nothing new.

“Mantis,” She started again, “I think we should talk about what happened on the balcony. You know, on Egos planet?”

It hit the Mantis when she realized what she was talking about. _They danced and somehow a kiss happened._ It was the reason why they stopped communicating towards each other.

Taking a long sip of her drink, Nebula sighed, “You think I don’t know what you’re doing, Mantis Udonta?”

“Don’t!” Mantis slammed on the bar, “Don’t call me that! I am soo much more than that, and youuu know it!”

“Then why don’t you prove it?!” Nebula shouted in return, “You think I don’t see what you’re doing? You’ve flirted with everyone on board!”

It was true, but she was too afraid and wasted to admit it.

“You flirt with Lylla and Hovat, especially with Hovat! Make up your mind! Who do you want?”

Mantis shrugged.

That was it. 

A couple of minutes went by, and Nebula glanced over at the drunk ward. Mantis was now standing up, holding onto the bar for support. She slowly swayed her hip left and right, singing. Clearly, she got herself drunker in just a few minutes. 

“ _I’m an alligator,_ ” Mantis mumbled, “ _I’m a mama-papa coming for you. I’m a space invader._ ”

Nebula watched as she sung her odd song. What interested the blue lady the most was the way she moved her hips. She never realized how mesmerizing it was to watch something go side to side.

Being off guard, Mantis got a hold of both of Nebulas hands and pulled her away from the bar and onto the dance floor. 

“ _Keep your ‘lectric eye on me babe._ ” Mantis softly sang, forcing them to make eye contact. 

She grabbed Nebulas hand and placed a kiss on her palm, placing it on her own cheek, “ _Put your ray gun to my head~_ ”

At this point, Nebula was showing a tint of purple in her cheeks. How drunk was this lady anyways?

Next thing she knew it, both of their foreheads and noses touched. The smell of alcohol reeked from Mantis’ mouth.

“ _Press your space face close to mine love. Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah~_ ”

The insectoid could feel her eyelids growing heavy. “I... I’m in love wittth youu, Nebula.”

“Are you?”

“Very in love.” She smiled and let her legs go weak, feeling as Nebula loose her grip.

Before hitting the ground, everything turned black

_Make me baby  
Make me know you really care  
Make me jump into the air_

**Author's Note:**

> The supposedly swapped characters are   
> Mantis - Peter   
> Nebula - Gamora  
> Hovat - Drax  
> Lylla - Rocket
> 
> I would appreciate the comments and kudos~


End file.
